movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The P.A.W Files
Synopsis In this exciting crossover movie, The Autobots and the P.A.W Agents, have to stop the Sharps and Decepticons from causing havoc and ending the universe. Plot A blood curdling prisoner has escaped from Berry Big City Jail on June the 9th 2019, the prisoner is an Emolga, called Sky-Rock, who was imprisoned over some dangerous experimenting. She was aided out of jail by a Decepticon called Barricade, who told her he was at her villainous command. Meanwhile, elsewhere some secret agents in a classified HQ discuss how they were going to foil her world domination plans, like they did when they defeated Megatron back in 2018. Their allied partners, the Autobots, trained hard before they put a plan into motion, while one of them went into the kitchen. One of them was worried that their friends in Berry Bitty City would be in harm's way... But what everyone in Berry Bitty City didn't know, was that the girls were looking for their dogs daily... Those dogs were the Protective Agents Worldwide (P.A.W Agents). The next day, the news of Sky-Rock's escape gets all over the news. And the news reporter ended the report with: "Optimus Prime and the Autobots have formed a plan to act as if they were going into hiding. More on this story, as it develops." Plum Pudding turns off the TV and wonders who Optimus is... Meanwhile, in a junkyard, the Autobot scout, Bumblebee was looking for a ride to become. He found an old 1986 Chevy Monte Carlo, scanned it and transformed into it, all while he was hoping to talk again and stop making bleeps and bloops to talk. When the cost was clear, he rolled out, and there were no cameras because the junkyard couldn't afford one. Back in Berry Bitty City, Strawberry Shortcake, Lemon Meringue and Cherry Jam, were curious on what was going on, why Sky-Rock was on the run and who the P.A.W Agents and the Autobots were. Soon, they see Sky-Rock in the gazebo, with Berrykins Ed and Earl, looking at her with fear. "WHERE IS BARRICADE?!?!" She roared in fury. Barricade soon turned up and then transformed. "I'm here boss!" he announced as he walked up to his boss. Sky-Rock had 2 things to say to Barricade. The first was to get the police lights out of her face, and the second was to bellow the fact he was late. "I WOULD of been faster if I didn't run into the P.A.W Agents... AGAIN!!!" claimed Barricade. Sky-Rock used Iron Tale to damage the gazebo. The three girls gasped with horror as the metal panels came clattering down to the ground. Then, Sky-Rock turned to Ed and Earl and demanded that they her find some new recruits, consisting of notorious Pokémon criminals, a human or 2, and lots of Decepticons. The recruitment list was as follows. Decepticons: Stinger, Loud Pedal, Swindle, Shockwave, Soundwave, Vortex, Brawl, Blast Off, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Onslaught, Nitro, Hook, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Scourge and Knockout. Humans: The Cold Striker, The Jet and Maroon Arm. Pokémon Criminals: Ice-Blood Emolga (Her sister), Flare Fennekin (Infamous for offenses you'd hate to know), Water Shock Mudkip (Wanted for a countless record of damage) and Tight-Vine Snivy (Could literally tie your hands behind your back). When the list was complete, Sky-Rock let Ed and Earl go. In the afternoon, somewhere in the desert, Optimus was driving down the road as an old Peterbilt truck, but the problem was, his bumper was slightly coming off and dragging about a little. When Optimus found a safe space to transform, he sent a text to the P.A.W Agents to receive through their watches, the text is as follows: "Come in P.A.W Agents, this is Optimus Prime spreading the news saying that Sky-Rock is back and recruiting heaps of Decepticons, 3 human villains and 4 Pokémon criminals. We need to stop them and fast. Meet me at the waterfall." Optimus sends the message and returns to vehicle mode to carry on his way. Back in Berry Bitty City, Sky-Rock's recruits arrive. Every Decepticon recruited then transforms to bot mode and everyone in Berry Bitty City was in for a shock! "Perfect timing." Announced Sky-Rock to her new recruits. The P.A.W Agents soon got the message to know that they had to watch their backs... Blue Nose (Scouty), worries that they would need more Autobots, while Water Cone (Cinnapup) suggest they would need Autobot combiners in case the Constructicons and Combaticons combine. While the 2 dogs (Cleverly disguised in transformium suits that become random vehicles so they don't get detected by the girls...) think on that, Sky-Rock gets a join request by a Decepticon named Mohawk. She accepted it and sees a motorbike appear. That motorbike then transforms to reveal that Mohawk wasn't too far away. "Hey, what up fellas? Mohawk is in da street!" He says when he was fully transformed. Sky-Rock was quite surprised. "Mohawk, huh? Welcome to the crew." she says to Mohawk. The whole crew then head off for a bigger city to find parts... Parts of Megatron, the fearless Decepticon leader. Barricade was at the front of the charge for the city. Scouty then noticed the Decepticons and thought "They must be looking for parts... (Gasp) OF MEGATRON!!!" He rounds up the other P.A.W Agents to go after Sky-Rock, the Decepticons, and her crew (Which she called Sharps)... After they had followed Prime's memo to the letter. Some time after they did, Sky-Rock arrives in a big, abandoned town with her Sharps crew and the Decepticons that she recruited. "SEARCH THIS TOWN FOR MEGATRON'S PARTS!!!" She commanded, and her recruits responded to her command straight away. "I knew it!" Scouty said quietly when he looked through his binoculars from a distance. What Sky-Rock, her crew or the Decepticons didn't know, that Optimus was called in. When Optimus arrived, he had an old trailer with him. The trailer bared the Autobot symbol on it. "NO, IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME!!!" Bellowed Sky-Rock. Three more Autobots followed suit, those Autobots were, Bumblebee, Hound and Sideswipe. "Autobots, GET THEM!!!" Rallied Optimus. "SHARPS, DECEPTICONS... ATTACK!!!" screamed Sky-Rock. The battle began with clattering and scattering and laser sounds, while Mohawk, Starscream, Flare and Maroon Arm searched on for Megatron's parts. The Autobots, Sharps and Decepticons were tussling with all their strength. In the progress, the Sharps and Decepticons that kept searching for parts found them. Starscream found Megatron's arms, Flare uncovered the legs and Maroon Arm found the rest, because they were all in one spot (How convenient). "We shall go!" Called Sky-Rock as soon as the three searchers came back with their findings. Soon, Yellow Mane (Henna), Tap-Streak (Pitterpatch) and Long-Wolf (Marmalade) burst out of Optimus' trailer... But too late, the Sharps and Decepticons went off with Megatron's parts. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Henna. "WHY, OH WHY!?!?!" Marmalade cried with an added howl. Two months later on Sky-Rock's air ship, Megatron's body was half rebuilt (Because the had to be careful when redesigning him). "So," said Sky-Rock, "Megatron's new body, how's that coming along?" Barricade gave Sky-Rock a thumbs up, indicating that it was coming along. Sky-Rock was impressed by the new robot mode body and the vehicle for him to scan. Back at P.A.W HQ, the Autobots and P.A.W Agents were discussing what to do. "So basically, what we are dealing with," began Optimus, "Megatron's return." The P.A.W Agents were all making shocked remarks. Howler (Pupcake), was the most shocked. "Optimus, what do we do about this?" he asked. Optimus paced trying to think of an answer. "I'll give you some time to think..." Suggested Scouty. Five minutes later, he had it. "P.A.W Agents, do any of you know Huckleberry Pie?" he asked. All the P.A.W Agents raised a front paw to say they know him. "I believe he will be of great help to us." Optimus added. The P.A.W Agents and the Autobots nodded in agreement. Three weeks later, Megatron's body was finally rebuilt. With power surging through his body, he was reborn. "I AM MEGATRON!!!" he bellowed. Then he looked down at Sky-Rock and asked, "WHO... ARE YOU!?!?" She looked up and said, "I am Sky-Rock, and I rebuilt you and recruited some of your Decepticons to help find your parts." Megatron looked around at the Decepticons that were by his side. "Decepticons, I have returned to be one of your two commanders!" He announced with pride. "ALL HAIL OUR MASTER, MEGATRON!" Cheered the Decepticons, who were unaware that Pupcake and Cinnapup were listening. But then, Soundwave spoke up and said, "Megatron, Sky-Rock, scans indicate that P.A.W Agents Howler and Water Cone have found their way onto our ship!" Sky-Rock gasped with horror. No P.A.W Agent has EVER dared to infiltrate her ship, get away and live to tell the tale! "SHARPS, DECEPTICONS, GET THEM!!!" she bellowed. But the two P.A.W Agents were too fast for them. Meanwhile, somewhere along the road, Huckleberry was driving along to see his friends in Berry Bitty City, when Bumblebee drove along side him and made some little beeping sounds. "Sorry... what?" Huckleberry asked. "Sorry if you don't get what Bumblebee is saying," said Scouty as he appeared in the vehicle mode of his disguise. "I believe he wants you to come with us to base." Huckleberry listened to Scouty. "Does your little beeping friend have a good reason for me coming with you?" he asked. Bumblebee makes some more beeping sounds. "Bee said that our reason being that his boss, Optimus Prime believes that you could be of help to us!" announced Scouty. Huckleberry soon accepted the offer of going to the base. "One more thing," Scouty added, "PLEASE do not tell the girls about ANY of this." Huckleberry promised on his life. When they got to base, his, Scouty's and Bumblebee's I.Ds was confirmed and therefore, they could enter the base. The Autobots met them on the bottom floor in vehicle mode. "Autobots, TRANSFORM!" Optimus announced. All the Autobots transform as Huck steps out of his Pup Mobile. The P.A.W Agents all gathered around and Tom-Tom (P.A.W Agents Stamper) comes out and puts his fedora on. Huck found out why the P.A.W Agents were meant to be secret, he literally said that he'll stay true to his promise. He was given a new watch that let him interact with the computer of the base. "Greetings, Huckleberry Pie." said the computer. In the afternoon, Barricade and Stinger were searching for the P.A.W Agents. "WHERE ARE THEY?!?!" bellowed Loud Pedal as he joined them. They blasted the gazebo to pieces, and they tore up a majority of Berry Bitty City! Not long after that, the military had the three Decepticons targeted. "BOSS, ARMY!!!" Screeched Loud Pedal. With a full scale chase in motion, the three Decepticons split up... but they were still tracked, because on their previous fail, they was secretly tagged. More to come. Deleted Scenes Hound transforming after he avoids colliding with 14 cars in the street. Bumblebee does a bit of parkour over broken cars on a highway to catch up with Optimus. Sideswipe pretends that he's a break-dancer when he dances to MC Hammer's: U Can't Touch This. The beginning of Megatron's redesign. Megatron trying to battle Scouty. Jazz blows Barricade away with his speakers. The Decepticons wreck the abandoned town. A montage of Autobot driving scenes heading for the abandoned town. Animated Bloopers Mohawk trying to transform. The blooper (That is animated) indicates 192 takes had been done, they only show take 105 and take 127. Sideswipe hits a wall and reacts to it. Bumblebee has trouble with his lines in the voiceover booth. Optimus gets stuck halfway through transformation. It took 30 takes (Animated) for Optimus to switch to road battle mode. Takes 10 and 21 are shown. It took 239 (Animated) takes for Flare to get his introduction clip lines correct. Quotes (With moments they come from) "I'll be back P.A.W Agents... That's no threat, it's a promise!" - Sky-Rock Emolga when she is dragged to a proper police car after losing the final battle. "Barricade, awaiting your villainous commands, Sky-Rock." -Decepticon Barricade introducing himself. "Hey, it's the same nonsense all the time, something built, I knock down so easily." - Scrapper when he entered the highway battle. "Wait, wait, wait! Can't we... talk about this? GAH!!! A simple no would have been more effective than hitting me with a polo mallet! I mean... What the heck was that about?!" - Hot Rod when he gets hit with a polo mallet. "LOUD PEDAL, MAKING A LOUD ENTRANCE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE P.A.W AGENTS, SKY-ROCK, MA'AM!!!" - Loud Pedal when he revs into Berry Bitty City for the nighttime battle. "Sky-Rock... HAS NO HONOR!!!!" - Drift when he first appears. "NO ONE DEFEATS THE MIGHTY DEVASTATOR!!!!" - Devastator when he's causing chaos. "The Autobots do not think, we KNOW that we have the moxie to save the day." - Optimus Prime when he takes on Sky-Rock in Berry Bitty City. "I roll like a tire, but I sting like a bee!" - Bumblebee after making Sky-Rock fall in the final battle (He had his voice back before that). "YEAH!!! Like the writing on my alt mode says: Watch Me Slide." - Sideswipe when he came to battle for Berry Bitty City. "Hey, what up fellas? Mohawk is in da street!" - Mohawk making his introduction. "DON'T MOVE!!! PROTECTIVE AGENTS WORLDWIDE! CLAWS UP SKY-ROCK!!" - P.A.W Agent Blue Nose (Scouty) (In Transformium suit) getting Sky-Rock to stop her space bridge plan. "YOU REALLY NEED TO BUY A BIGGER DOOR!" - Onslaught in his introduction clip. "I AM VORTEX... FLY ME IF YOU DARE!!! (Cackles)" - Vortex in his introduction clip. "YEAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!!!! CAUSING TROUBLE IS MY THING, BOY!!! LET'S DO THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" - Skywarp in is introduction clip. "I'm gonna kick your behind, Optimus." - Stinger, ready to battle Optimus in the battle for Berry Bitty City. "ANGER JUST IMPROVES MY COMBAT!!!" - Brawl in his introduction clip. "Sure the parts I sell might not be what I promise, but I can assure you, that's why they call me Swindle." - Swindle in his introduction clip. =Cast= Berry Bitty Friends Anna Cummer - Strawberry Shortcake Shannon Chan-Kent - Cherry Jam Janyse Jaud - Orange Blossom Britt McKillip - Blueberry Muffin Ashleigh Ball - Plum Pudding Andrea Libman - Lemon Meringue/Sweet Grapes Diana Kaarina - Sour Grapes Owen Wilson - Huckleberry Pie P.A.W Agents John Hasler - Blue Nose (Scouty) Jenny Slate - Water Cone (Cinnapup) Phillipa Alexander - Yellow Mane (Henna) Teresa Gallagher - Long-Wolf (Marmalade) Katie Leigh - Mini-Pounce (Chiffon) Joseph May - Howler (Pupcake) Nigel Pilkington - Stamper (Tom-Tom) Autobots Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime Erik Aadahl - Bumblebee John Goodman - Hound Emma Tate - Hot Rod Darren Criss - Sideswipe Sophie Roberts - Strongarm Troy Baker - Jazz Sharps crew Alicyn Packard - Sky-Rock Emolga Jo Wyatt - Ice-Blood Emolga Mr. Lawrence - Cold Striker/The Jet/Maroon Arm Charlie Adler - Flare Fennekin Rodger Bumpass - Water Shock Mudkip. Mila Kunis - Tight-Vine Snivy Decepticons Fred Tatasciore - Megatron Tine Sensahthe - Barricade Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Action Category:Crossovers